


The Devil's in the details

by prestoalbatross



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sex, its consensual tho, sometimes you fuck a demon goat to get your mans back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prestoalbatross/pseuds/prestoalbatross
Summary: i will not apologize for this





	The Devil's in the details

The sleek appendage slid along the side of Niko’s face. No recoil, only a defiant glare. The Devil smirked, tilting his face up with the tip of a very sharp claw. 

“How brave you are, my dear Illyrian.” Swatting his hand away, Niko’s eyes narrowed even more. With a trivial click of his tongue, The Devil folded his arms—smirk ever-present. “What do require of me?” 

“Where is Lucio?” The magician spoke carefully, he knew—like every other magically inclined person—that The Devil wasn’t going to give him a straight answer, nor what he wanted, without some kind of compensation. Dealing with any member of the Major Arcana was always a cryptic, and usually frustrating, task. But, The Devil... The Devil was the worst. 

“He is... around.” The sly smile on the creature's face widened to Cheshire proportions. Aggravation mounting, Niko attempted to quell it before The Devil sensed he was getting under his skin. With a sweeping gesture, The Devil brought his attention to the world around them. 

“You came all this way just to look for him?” Niko examined the surroundings, no longer were they in the seclusion of the palace’s gardens, instead the scenery reflected a distorted version of the room he shared with Lucio except it was somehow more lavish than he recalled. “Why are we here?” The brief waver in NIko’s voice as he lost focus was all The Devil needed. 

“This is our room,” A voice from behind echoed, “Why wouldn’t we be here?” Niko was reeling, taking his head in his hands and groaning as a familiar scent surrounded him. The blond slinked up beside him, taking Niko by the waist and leading him to the bed. 

Following in a hazy trance, Niko slipped comfortably into Lucio’s lap allowing his deft hands to peel away his clothing. He could feel himself losing grip on the reality around him as he slumped against Lucio’s chest, the taller man gently nipped at the helix of his ear. 

“Monty...” Lucio balked at this, leaning away from his love. The haze lifted and Niko snapped back into full consciousness. “You’re not him.” Half nude, Niko pushed the imposter away and stood with brows knitted together. 

A harsh cackle pierced the silence as the false count leaned back with his legs spread, erection apparent through his pants. The flash of black sclera was what betrayed the illusion as he hungrily studied Niko’s rangy form. Despite knowing it was not his love, Niko couldn’t deny the slickness he felt between his legs as The Devil stared him down. Did this make him a bit of a whore? Maybe. 

But to be fair, even if he was an imposter, he looked really good spread out like that. Extending his arm, The Devil beckoned Niko to him. 

“Don’t be shy, Illyrian, don’t you want your lord back?” Hesitantly, Niko approached him. Was he really going to do this? If the result was going to return Lucio to him, then yes. So, he took the hand before him, a small squeak escaping his mouth as The Devil yanked him onto the bed with an intensity he had never experienced before. 

A whine he couldn’t muffle also made its way out as he was rolled over onto his stomach and his hips pulled up, a rather undignified position. “Like this, huh?” He purred, his tongue running out along his lips. 

“I’ve heard this is your favorite.” Niko felt his face flush as The Devil tip-toed his fingers along his spine, making quick work of removing the rest of his clothes. Gently—surprisingly so, Niko thought—The Devil rubbed his fingers against Niko’s exposed pussy, grinning at the fact that he was already so wet. It was a bit embarrassing, but Niko was weak for Lucio—even if it was just a semblance of his visage. Lost in thought, he was abruptly brought back as the The Devil pushed a finger inside him and began pumping slowly. 

With a whorish moan, Niko pushed his hips back towards the sensation. Another finger inside him and his legs began to tremble. The Devil grinned, wondering at Niko’s willingness to give into him. Though it wasn’t enough. As quickly as he had put them in, The Devil withdrew his fingers from Niko who elicited a whimper of protest. 

“I don’t think you want these inside of you.” Turning his head, Niko noticed a clawed hand resting beside his head, The Devil had shed his impersonation of Lucio. So, did that mean... 

“Wait, are you going to-” His words were cut short by a loud, compulsory moan as The Devil pushed his cock deep inside him. It was big. Definitely bigger than anything he had taken thus far—no offense to his current lover. With a tight grip on Niko’s hips, The Devil thrusted into him drawing out several moans and quiet affirmations from the young man. 

It surprised The Devil that Niko could take such force without expressing any pain, also equally surprising that he was begging for more even though his arms were trembling and his breathing was ragged. Accepting defeat, Niko relinquished what strength he had left and fell face first into the plush bedding; the adjusted angle allowed The Devil’s cock to hit just the right spot within him. He knew at this point just a few more thrusts would push him over the edge, and apparently, The Devil sensed this too because his pace slowed dramatically. “Whhyyy?” Niko grumbled against the sheets, pushing himself back onto his partner. 

The low rumble of The Devil’s laugh sent shivers up spine, joltng his insides with a more insistent need. There was a beat of silence, only the labored breathing of Niko rung through... wherever they were. Finally, with one decisive ram, The Devil’s full length was inside him—filling Niko with both cock and heat as The Devil came. He gripped the sheets tightly, body twitching involuntarily as he also came with a muffled cry into the bed. 

The Devil sighed and both of them shifted about, Niko rolling onto his back as the The Devil’s cock slipped out of him. Contented and with a small, sticky puddle of cum dripping from between his legs Niko relaxed into the bed, forgetting why he even contacted The Devil in the first place. The heaviness of sleep began to set in, before it took him Niko saw a smirk cross The Devil’s face once more as he said something incomprehensible to his ears. 

“Illyrian.” He bolted up; a strangled gasp passed from his lungs. Sun streamed through the open curtains, streaking the bed and his face with a gentle glow. Puzzled, he wiped sleep from his eyes and looked at where his name was spoken from. Lucio sat at his desk; one long slender leg crossed over the other as he penned something. 

Just a dream. Exhaling softly, Niko surveyed the room. Everything was where it should be—especially his lover. “Good morning.” Niko said with a cat-like stretch. 

Lucio pushed himself away from the desk and leaned back in his chair, giving him a languid smirk as he folded his hands in his lap. Eyeing him up and down, Niko noted that even without the natural charm he was still no slouch when it came to looks. And he was his. Only his. Flopping back onto the bed, Niko basked in the joy he felt knowing that Lucio was right where he belonged and that he had never left. 

A sudden twinge in his hips as well as a familiar soreness between his legs made him realize though, that his foray with The Devil might not have been a dream after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an excuse to write monster fucking, ngl
> 
> kudo/subscribe for more! thanks :)


End file.
